


Snowflake

by prefacing



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Siblings, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefacing/pseuds/prefacing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some brotherly fluff, written in (failed) attempt to do the 30 Days Writing Challenge. 8(</p><p>Elliot plays in the snow for the first time.  It's totally deep stuff, you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

"It's cold!"

Blue eyes open wide as they peek out the doorframe, the only things visible on a face otherwise wrapped in layers of scarves and earmuffs and a bright red hat with puffs of cotton on the end. It's not the first time he's seen snow, and not the first time he's been out in it, but this is the first time he's been let loose by himself without any sort of parental fussing. And that, for a four year old, is quite liberating.

"Just a little bit. Winter does that sometimes, Elly."

Well, almost on his own.

There's a chuckle as Ernest - at a haughty 13 years old - reaches down to ruffle Elliot's hair through the thick fabric, eliciting an annoyed 'Hey!' out of the youngest Nightray. But the offense is quickly forgotten as Elliot scrambles down the steps and into the clean sweep of snow across the front lawn, just waiting to be trampled all over. It's what small children do best after all, whirlwind into a perfectly organized world and make havoc of everything. He doesn't make it too far; legs too short for what his brain wants to accomplish results in him toppling over only feet away from the main mansion, snow flying every which way.

For a moment, there's nothing but stunned silence. And then: laughter, boisterous and loud, overpowering the shuffle and falling of snow as Elliot squirms and hefts himself upright into a sitting position. It's slow going though; the corner of his elbow feels bruised, and after having his face shoved so unceremoniously into cold snow, his nose is feeling awful red. He sniffles, mittened hands reaching up to wipe away at the snow melting on his face. It's only then that Ernest unravels himself from his bent over position, casually walking through the snow to where Elliot sits in a heap before kneeling down until they're face to face.

"Not hurt, are you?"

There's no response, only more angry face-swiping.

"Hey, c'mon, it was only a little fall. That not going to stop you, right? You're a Nightray, and we're tougher than that."

His words, while far from motivation, accomplish what they're intended to do, and Elliot clambers back up, a determined set to his face. Forward he goes, arms swinging gently at his sides while he plows through the snow again, though for the second time, he doesn't make it far, taking only a few steps before he stops, and turns to gaze at Ernest expectantly.

"Ernest comes too!"

Another laugh, and Ernest is back up on his own feet, and it's only a matter of seconds before his longer strides place him next to Elliot. Reaching out, he takes hold of one mittened hand in his own and looks down, the smile on his face turning into something much, much fonder.

"Of course, I'm coming. You know I'll always be there when you need me."

"Always?"

"Always."

\-----

In his bed, Elliot stirs, and for the shortest moment, the moonlight filtering in from the partly open window glints off a streak of moisture on his cheek before he rolls and settles back into sleep, fingers tucked in loosely right below his heart.


End file.
